Kingdom Hearts III: The Heart's Greatest Weapon
Kingdom Hearts III: The Heart's Greatest Weapon is the first half of a two-part Kingdom Hearts fan fiction written by "Heroes1202" of FanFiction.net. It is set after Kingdom Hearts II and begins on Destiny Islands after Sora, Kairi and Riku reunite and return home. The story continues during it's second half, called Eternal Light. Plot Chapters 1 - 4: The Legend on Destiny Islands In the Realm of Darkness, a mysterious armored figure learns from a Heartless of the return of the Keyblade. He deides to meet this Keyblader personally. Meanwhile, on the Destiny Islands, Sora and Kairi are relaxing on the beach when Riku appears and reminds them that they are supposed to go investigate another island where a mysterious crash occured years ago. As they leave, Roxas and Namine briefly appear. As they arrive on the island, Kairi finds herself having problems summoning her Keyblade, leaving Sora and Riku with the honors of cutting through the thick foliage. They soon discover the source of the crash: an ancient Gummi Ship. They're soon attacked by Heartless, but are rescued by Donald and Goofy. They learn that they're here to find Goofy's son Max, who was investigating an S.O.S signal. Soon enough, Max appears, being chased by the Dark Knight. Upon seeing Sora, the Knight challenges him to a fight, but is knocked away by a strange light emanating from the ship. They find the source to be Tinkerbell, who leads them to a massive temple. After Kairi inadvertently activates a strange mechanism, they go inside to investigate. Inside the temple, the group finds multiple paintings of Keybladers on the walls, as well as statues of past Keybladers. After checking out one of a beautiful maiden, Sora is startled to find one of himself. Next to his, they find statues of Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Roxas. The last one apparently makes the real Roxas appear, as well as Namine. Soon after, a wall beside Sora's statue opens, revealing a chamber containing Ventus' Keyblade. Hearing a voice within, Sora pulls out the sword, unleashing a snake-like darkness which captures Kairi and disperses into several far more vicious Heartless. As Sora attempts to fight, Ven's Keyblade unleashes his spirit, which helps Sora kill the Heartless. After another battle with a Heartless who takes the form of Lexeaus, they free Kairi and meet Michael, the temple's guardian who instantly recognizes Sora as a Keyblader. They learn that the temple is the Sanctuary of Heart, a haven for Keybalders and contains the Keyblades of every wielder who ever lived. As they learn more of the temple, they learn that it is also the final resting of deceased Keyblader souls. Preventing said souls from being consumed by darkness and bringing them here is Michael's job and the statues are the work of Tinkerbell. Sora also learns that the voice he hears in the Awakening is Michael's. Michael then asks for a small favor: to awaken the souls of Terra and Aqua, who reside here. This is a task that can only be done by Riku and Kairi, who accept. As they enter their own Awakenings, the temple is attacked by the Knight and a massive snake-like Heartless. Though they hold their own, the group soon starts having trouble. Luckily, Riku and Kairi finish their Awakening and, equipped with Terra and Aqua's souls, drive off the Knight and the Heartless. However, Michael soon discovers that the Keybladers are gone. They figure that the Knight did this and the Heartless was just a diversion. They also learn that the Dark Knight was apparently the first ever Keyblader and therefore, the first to fall to darkness, back when all Heartless were like the one they just fought before being locked away by Keybladers and later revived by Xehanort. They learn that with the Keyblader souls, the Knight could become all powerful and plunge the worlds into darkness. They decide to retrieve the souls and bring them back. Soon after, King Mickey appears and announces that in order to defeat the Knight, Sora will need to bring together a group of friends from across the worlds to aid him. With this goal in mind, they leave the Destiny Islands (Roxas, Namine and Ven disappearing upon exiting the temple) and head to Twilight Town. Once there, they go looking for Hayner's gang, but instead meet Seifer and his gang. A pontential fight between Seifer and Sora is interrupted by Hayner and crew. Sora learns that the town has been hearing some strange noises at night. An investigation leads to the source: Pete. Chapter 5: Twilight Town Chaos Back at the Secret Place, a bawling Pete reveals what happened after they saw him and Maleficent last time (though he is originally lying to keep Maleficent's whereabouts a secret). A huge piece of rubble from the Castle That Never Was fell on her and several Heartless, apparently killing all, but not before she sent him here. Since he hasn't seen Maleficent since, he assumes she's dead. Feeling bad for him and deciding to give him a second chance, Mickey lets him join them, despite Donald and Goofy's protestations. After everyone is almost crushed by the giant cat's bear hugs, Sora explains the situation not just to Pete, but to the Twilight Town gangs. Though Seifer doesn't believe him, Hayner, Pence, and Olette do and decide to join. Just as Seifer demands proof, a Heartless similar to the Guard Armor called Crushor attacks the Sandlot. While Sora's group and Pete battle the Heartless, the others stay back. When the Knight is revealed to be behind the Heartless, Seifer joins in, wielding a broken pipe. However, he is soon badly injured, but his love for his town and his friends allows him a weapon, Final Fantasy VIII Seifer's Gunblade. With this, Seifer helps Sora kill the Heartless while the Knight flees. Deciding to help, Seifer and Pete join the group while Hayner's gang stays behind. Chapters 6 - 7: Radiant Gardens Await After leaving Twilight Town, the King's ship soon comes within sight of Radiant Garden. Unfortunately, a suprise attack by Heartless ships, coupled with a complete lack of weapons on Mickey's ship results in them risking a crash landing that proves successful. Upon arriving in town, they are overjoyed to see the large amount of progress made already, and soon find Scrooge, who's ice cream business is booming. Though he is weary of Pete at first, Mickey explains everything. Soon after they meet up with Yuffie, just in time for a massive Heartless attack. Luckily, Leon and Cloud show up and slay them all. They learn that the Commitee's been having a lot of problems with Heartless atacks lately, and decide to learn more at their base. As the group heads off, Leon and Seifer see each other and take an instant dislike. At the base, Sora's group meets up with Cid, Aerith, the Gullwings, and a new member, Rinoa. Chapters 8 - 10: Enter the Emperor's Groove Chapter 11: Friends in the Hundred Acre Wood Chapters 12 - 14: Aloha Stitch! Chapter 15: Legend of the Papou Fruit Chapters 16 - 19: Old Friends at the Coliseum Chapters 20 - 23: Call to the Castle / Monochrome Dreams Chapters 24 - 28: Bolting to the Rescue / While Sora Is Away Chapters 29 - 33: Kairi's Turmoil / Land of the Dragons Chapters 34 - 36: Rescuing A Friend Chapters 37 - 40: This is Halloween Chapters 41 - 44: Descent into Nothing Chapters 45 - 48: Memories in Notre Dame Chapters 49 - 51: Welcome to Neon City Chapters 52 - 55: Return to the Sea Chapters 56 - 58: Old Friends from the Pride Lands Continuing the Story: "Eternal Light" As of this point in the story, the first half of Sora's adventure is complete. However, the worst would be yet to come as the story continues in "Kingdom Hearts III: Eternal Light". Worlds / Events *'Destiny Islands / Keyblade Sanctuary (Kingdom Hearts)' Events: 'Sora, Kairi and Riku reunite with Donald and Goofy, Sora meets the Dark Knight, Sora and the others learn about the Keyblade Sanctuary and meet its guardian Michael, Sora joins forces with the spirit of Ventus, Riku joins forces with the spirit of Terra, Kairi joins forces with the spirit of Aqua, the Dark Knight sends a Heartless to attack the temple, the Keyblade Spirits are released upon the worlds, King Mickey, with Donald and Goofy, join the group, Max joins the group *'Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts II) Events: Sora and Kairi meet Hayner, Pence and Olette again, Sora meets Seifer again, Sora and others find Pete, Sora and friends learn about Pete's "fate" after Kingdom Hearts II, Seifer gains a weapon similar to his Gunblade, Seifer helps Sora defeat a Heartless, Seifer and Pete join the group *'Radiant Gardens (Kingdom Hearts II)' Events: 'Sora reunites with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, Sora meets Rinoa Heartily, the Dark Knight attacks with another Heartless, Sora invokes "Chaos Mode" for the first time, Sora defeats the Heartless in Chaos Mode, the Restoration Committee agrees to aide Sora's group, Sora and friends find an unconscious Emil Castagnier (sometime before leaving for Stitch's world) *'Empire of the Sun (Disney's "The Emperor's New Groove") Events: 'Sora and friends meet Emperor Kuzco and Pacha, Sora assists Kuzco in getting back to the palace, Sora and friends battle and defeat Yzma, Yzma almost becomes a Heartless before stupidly changing into her kitten form, Kronk begs for a job from Sora, Kronk joins the group *'100 Acre Woods (Disney's "Winnie the Pooh") Events: 'Sora finds Pooh's book again, Kairi travels with Sora into the book, Kairi meets Pooh and friends *'Hawaiian Islands (Disney's "Lilo and Stitch") Events: 'Sora and friends reunite with Stitch, Sora meets Lilo and Gantu, Sora's group fights and defeats Captain Gantu, Stitch and Lilo join the group *'Destiny Islands (Return Visit) Events: 'Sora tells Emil of the Papou Fruit story, Emil meets Selphie, Selphie learns the truth about Sora's adventures and promises to keep it secret, Emil regains faith that he'll find Marta *'Olympus Coliseum (Disney's "Hercules") Events: 'Emil and Marta are reunited, Sora meets Hercules again, Hades sends Vincent after Sora, Auron returns to stop Vincent, Hades forges a deal with the Dark Knight only to be double crossed by him, the Dark Knight sends Lilith to attack, Sora and friends (with aide from Cerberus) fight and defeat Lilith, Marta and Hercules join the group *'Disney Castle (Kingdom Hearts) Events: 'Sora and crew go to Disney Castle, only to discover spikes of darkness causing serious problems. Pete reunites with his children, P.J. and Pistol, and the group meets Raine, Genis' sister. Believing that someone is interfering in the past, Yen Sid recreates the door to Timeless River and the group enters. *'Timeless River (Disney's "Steamboat Willie") Events: 'The group meets up with Past Pete, who is accused of crimes being commited around town. Since Present Pete doesn't remember commiting these crimes, everyone knows Past Pete is being framed. They soon learn that the real culprit is a Heartless doppleganger created by the Phantom Blot who steals the Cornerstone. Though they retrieve the Cornerstone and defeat the Blot, more troubles await in the present. Pluto has been turned into a Heartless. The group defeats the Heartless and saves the dog and the castle. Raine joins the group. *'Vast Cross Country (Disney's "Bolt") Events: 'The group goes to a city and, after a battle with the Dark Knight, are turned into animals, except Kairi. They soon meet Bolt and Mittens, the former of whom is trying to get back to Penny. During their adventure, Bolt discovers that his powers aren't real and esolves to simply be with Penny. When they get back to Bolt's studio, the Dark Knight starts a fire, intigating a massive battle against a giant Heartless. During the battle, Kairi's light makes Bolt's powers real and gives him the power to be understood by humans. After winning, Bolt joins the group. *'Radiant Gardens (Riku) Events: 'Doctor Doofenshmirtz attacks Radiant Gardens with Heartless as Sora is out at Bolt's world, Riku and others have to fight off the Heartless, Perry the Platypus appears, Riku discovers the Keyblader spirit named Sykes and joins with him, Riku and friends fight Doofenshmirtz (possessed by a Heartless) and win, Doofenshmirtz is locked in Radiant Garden's prison afterwards *'Land of Dragons (Disney's "Mulan II") Events: *'Darkside Maximum Prison (Original World)' Events: *'Halloween Town (Disney's "The Nightmare Before Christmas")' Events: *'The Dimension of Nothing (Original World)' Events: *'Notre Dame (Disney's "The Hunchback of Notre Dame")' Events: *'Neon City (Original World)' Events: *'Atlantica (Disney's "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea")' Events: *'The Pride Lands ("The Lion King II: Simba's Pride")' 'Events: ' Links The Story on FanFiction.net Category:Stories Category:Kingdom Hearts III: The Heart's Greatest Weapon Category:Kingdom Hearts III: Eternal Light Category:Heroes1202